


Reality of Hope

by sharingoxygenwithyou



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 12:37:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11714541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharingoxygenwithyou/pseuds/sharingoxygenwithyou
Summary: “You say you will play with whatever cards you must but not this.” She whispered. “Not our marriage. Not us. Please.”orAU where Richard isn't a dick to Anne.





	Reality of Hope

**Author's Note:**

> A rewrite of one scene from 1x10 because you don't walk away from the woman you claim to love. 
> 
> Also, this was just an excuse to write smut.

“Anne, I know you think I desire my niece.” His voice was low and steady; his eyes dark and clouded. She couldn’t read him anymore. Gone was the boy who stole her young heart many years ago back in Middleham.

Anne listened as he explained his plan in humiliating Tudor by making people think that he was bedding his niece for the sake of war. For the sake of the York affinity.

How he seemed to stay calm enraged Anne. How could he be so composed when their marriage was pulling apart at the seams because of his plan.

“So just to win your point with him, you would dishonor me?” If someone would tell Anne that her husband, a man who valued his own honor over anything would be saying these words to her, she would have laughed at their face but now, here he was. Serious about dishonoring not only her, but his niece – the daughter of his most beloved brother.

“I have not laid with her.” The words are no comfort to Anne.

“I’m not blind! Nor am I deaf. I hear the rumors around court!” Her voice was raised, anger and hurt echoing around their chamber. A room that once was filled with laughter as they shared intimate and loving moments.

“I am your husband and your King!” Her outburst caused his own composure to fall. “You will not talk to me in that manner!”

“And I am your wife! Or have you forgotten that as well?” She held back the tears for she didn’t want to look weak in front of him. After all their years together, she hated crying in front of him. “Or does that mean nothing to you?”

“Anne.” His voice grew quieter, meeker even as he watched her face. He finally noticed how hollowed her face was, how tired she looked and how the light in her eyes were gone.

“They say that you will put me away and marry her.” Her words were almost like a whisper now, her breath shaky.

“Where did you hear such a thing?”

“Is it true, then?” She watched his eyes dodge her, resisting the urge to scream at him for not answering.

“Good God, Anne!”

“Answer me, Richard!”

“Of course not!”

It happened so quickly that Anne doesn’t recognize that pain of her back hitting the wall as Richard holds her body against it and his own body.

“What are you doing?” Her voice is shaking when she spoke. He has never done this. Never had the look of anger in his eyes seem so intense. And for the first time in her marriage, Anne felt afraid of her own husband. Of her Richard.

His hand on her waist burns her skin, even the layers of fabric between them couldn’t prevent the intense grip of his hold.

She had been held like this, years ago. By Lancaster. And suddenly all memories of the nights being humiliated by Lancaster rushed to her mind. Memories she had tried so hard to forget. She felt like chains and fences and rage, and protest.

“Anne,” He started, his voice low and she could feel his warm breath on her face. “Do not doubt me or my love for you.”

“How could I not when –?”

Her words were cut off by his lips against hers. His other hand found its way to her neck as the one on her waist stayed firm, he held her so tightly like he wanted to break her. But Anne kissed him back with the same ferocity for in truth, it had been too long since they shared touches. All too long that it was almost like instinct to react to his kiss.

All thoughts of Lancaster were brushed away with the kiss.

One hand reached up to her hair and pulls at the ribbons, letting her fair fall like streams of a waterfall. He ran his fingers through her soft waves of hairs as her own fingers clutch the fabric of his doublet.

Their kiss grew harder, deeper, with a fervent urgency that Anne has never felt before. They had shared many passionate kisses before – especially after his returns from battle but this was different. This kiss was filled with urgent desperation.

Richard reached down her skirt, pulling it up to her waist before lifting her up to a near table and Anne wrapped her legs and arms around him instinctively.  

Anne groaned as she felt his hardness against her and wasn’t surprised when he started pulling down her dress to expose her breast. He broke the kiss to place hot open-mouthed kisses on her neck to her breast, she took this opportunity to unlace his breeches just enough to expose his harden length. Anne then pushed his doublet from his shoulders, leaving him only in his white shirt.

“Anne.” He said her name almost like a prayer as her groans grew louder.

He moved them to the bed, and she pushed his breeches down his legs before he entered her. She cried out in pleasure as he filled her completely in one swift thrust.

This wasn’t slow love-making, this was frantic declaration of their need for each other.

“Richard, please…”

He drove himself harder and harder into her with such vigor that Anne was sure she would cry from pleasure. She was whining and withering underneath him, his name escaping her lips as loud moans.

He couldn’t stop watching her face, her eyes closed in ecstasy, her thin pinkish lower lip as she chewed on it with her teeth, trying her best to keep quite but it was no use. He was close but held off, he didn’t want to finish first. He wanted Anne to feel come undone with pleasure first.

Sensing this, Anne whispered “Let go.”

That was all it took, he cried out her name as he spilled inside her. His shirt clinging to his body because of sweat.

As his body calmed down from shaking with ecstasy, he remembered Anne wasn’t done yet and he had to remedy that.

His hands started to move down her body before reaching its destination. Anne groaned as his fingers entered her. He stroked her with skillful fingers and then with his skillful tongue he kissed between her legs, nibbling at the soft skin of her inner thigh before plunging his tongue inside her. 

That was all Anne needed. Soon she was a withering mess beneath him, shaking with ecstasy.

“You’re the rightful King.” Anne finally spoke after calming down. They were now underneath the covers of the bed after fully removing their clothes, hands intertwined.

“Anne.” He murmured, already knowing where the conversation was going.

“You say you will play with whatever cards you must but not this.” She whispered. “Not our marriage. Not us. Please.”

“But this is war, Anne.” He said as if that made any difference. “You must understand that. Your father –“

“My father never dishonored my mother for the sake of war nor did Edward.”

It was no secret that both the Earl of Warwick and Edward enjoyed the companionship of harlots but never did they disgrace their wives for the sake of war. They weren’t saints but their love for their wives remained.

“Surely the daughter of Warwick would understand.”

“Find another way, Richard.” She sat up and looked him in the eye, making it clear that she would not have his plan. “Find another way or lose me.”

“I never want to lose you.”

“Then don’t do it.”

Their love-making did not solve their problems but it opened a door for them to communicate again. They could not fix all the cracks in their marriage and life this night, but this would be the start to mending the broken pieces and for now – as she laid her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat for her and only her – it would be enough.  

**Author's Note:**

> Bless me with friendship  
> http://sharingoxygenwithyou.tumblr.com/


End file.
